


Little Hints

by vibranium



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Iron Man 2, Pre-Thor (2011), hints to offscreen sex, natasha likes 'trying things out' first, though there's no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium/pseuds/vibranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about what Natasha likes to do to remind Clint of who he comes home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hints

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to Goose for beta-ing this short thing that came out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy it.

Her lipstick is an almost nude color, something one can barely see on her lips, for this mission. She’s basically babysitting some billionaire to see if he’s ‘fit enough’ by Fury’s standards. But before she leaves, she tries the color out. And she leaves marks behind just to remind him of her when he’s off to New Mexico.

 

She finds the gear he’ll be wearing and presses her lips to the collar once she’s got the lipstick on, and she folds it back up as it was and replaces it. She does the same to all his shirts, though she leaves her marks in smaller, more inconspicuous places where she knows other people, people that aren’t them, wouldn’t look. She knows Clint will find them with no problem.

 

When he comes home from his New Mexico briefing, she’s wearing the lipstick again. She doesn’t tell him, and he doesn’t say a word though he definitely notices the slight difference in the color of her usual rosy lips. Once they’ve settled down to relax together before they’re off to bed, she leaves her mark all over his face and his lips and manages to leave one on his collar before she pulls his shirt off.

 

When he finds all those hints of lips pressed to fabric, he doesn’t mind, not one bit. 


End file.
